


Betrayal

by ChickenNugget14



Series: FNaF AU [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNugget14/pseuds/ChickenNugget14
Summary: You can't bring her back
Series: FNaF AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624465
Kudos: 1





	Betrayal

"Hey kids, it's me! Freddy Fazbear." The brown bear announced from the stage. "We are so glad you all came to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza tonight." Freddy looked around the room. "Tonight, we are serving cake, so get ready for Freddy!" Henry pushed a button backstage and activated free roaming mode. Freddy stomped off the stage. A worker have him a big cake on a plate. "Take Cake to the Children!" Bonnie said from the stage. "I will!" replied Freddy.

Charlotte had been locked outside. "Let me in!" She yelled at the locked EXIT door. "Dad will find me." As she said it, a purple car pulled into the alleyway. 

"Take Cake to the Children!" Bonnie echoed from the stage once more. Freddy gave cake to a family of 4.

Charlotte began to bang on the door faster. "HELP, HE HAS A KNIFE!!"

"Take Cake to the Children!" This time, Chica said it. Freddy have out more cake to the happy children.

"Sorry kid." William whispered as the stabbed the knife into Charlotte's chest. 

"Take Cake to the Children!" Bonnie and Chica said together. Freddy gave out more cake.

The Puppet activated. His purpose was to keep Henry's children safe, but Charlotte was outside. The Puppet moved to the window, and opened the door. It went through the door and into the alleyway. The rain outside caused it to begin to break down. It found Charlie, or rather her lifeless body in a garbage can. The Puppet picked up the child and finally fell over. The 2 separate entities becoming one. 

"You took cake to the children!" Bonnie and Chica said as Freddy went back on the stage.

S A V E H E R

You Can't


End file.
